It Just Happened
by Neko Syaoran
Summary: AmericaxRomano ... Romano freaks out when America starts to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, causing them to end up in a suggestive position. Rated for suggestive implications and Romano's hair curl. First time writing smut, you have been warned.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: ... Oh my god... I can't believe I'm posting this, let alone writing it. ... Damn you plot bunny!! D= ... Need I explain? I recently fell in love with this crack!pairing and reading a fanfic on here didn't help! DX So, this little little plot bunny grew and grew, finally deciding to take over and make me write it even though 1) I've never written smut before and 2) I get embarrassed easily O///O; ... It just happened (Haha, I made a pun *slapped*)... Sorry if the characters seem OOC**

**Warnings: Inexperinced writer attempting smut, Romano's hair curl, America, suggestive implications, etc. Reader's descretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Hetalia and its lovely characters are owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It Just… Happened

I remember the first time I had met him, during the Great War; running his mouth about being a hero and all that crap. However, during the meeting between the allies and the central powers, he averted his eyes as if he didn't agree with what was happening.

"_I don't want anything to do with this."_ I recall him saying. _"This is wrong."_

But England and France didn't pay attention; calling him a child or an idiot.

"_What is taken in greed can't be kept."_ He said as he walked away.

Looking back at that conversation, I can understand what he meant. My brother and I were tricked by those greedy bastards, treated as if our opinions didn't matter, we didn't get the land we were promised. So, when the time came, it's not a wonder why we became allies with macho potato. I, however, never really trusted him. He can fool my brother, but I won't be tricked with empty promises.

* * *

Romano huffed as he walked away. He had been waiting for something like this to happen.

"I just knew it." Romano thought to himself as he pushed past wounded soldiers and hurried nurses.

As he walked through the crowded hallway, he stopped at an open door. He looked inside and found who he was looking for.

America and England were sitting and discussing what action to take next.

"Oi, damn bastards!" Romano called as he walked into the room. "What are you gonna do about that potato bastard?"

America and England looked up from the documents to glance at Romano before they looked back down.

Romano glared as he joined them. "… Well?"

England brought his head up. "It looks like we're going north."

"I could have told you that." Romano thought as he sighed.

"Well, if that's that," England said as he headed towards the door. "… America?"

America looked up. "Yes?"

"Tend to Romano's wounds." And with that, England left.

Romano glared at the doorway then turned his attention towards the map hanging on the wall.

The blonde sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He put the documents in a folder and stored it away with the rest of their belongings.

They stood in awkward silence.

America coughed. "So," America said as he cleared his throat. "Your wounds?"

"I'm fine." Romano huffed as he headed towards the door.

America noticed that Romano seemed to be limping a bit. When the brunette walked past the blonde, America joined him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I was told to tend to your wounds, remember?"

"I told you I'm fine, damn it!" Romano shouted as he tried to get away from the American.

America grabbed Romano's wrist, feeling the other wince in pain.

"That hurt damn bastard!" Romano yelled as he tried to pull out of the American's grasp.

America stared at Romano then led the other into a room.

"Damn it!" Romano said as America finally let go of his wrist. "What the hell was that for?"

"I'm the hero." America said, a grin forming on his face. "It's only right for me to make sure everyone's okay."

Romano glared and rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot… You and your 'hero' bullshit."

America looked hurt for a moment. "It's not bullshit." He whined as he looked through a drawer.

"Whatever." Romano sighed as he sat on the cot, closing his eyes.

"Now where is the…" America murmured to himself as his hand searched in the drawer. "There it is!"

Romano opened an eye. "Stop talking to yourself." Romano shifted to smirk at the American. "You sound like a retard."

America shrugged. "Can't be as bad as England."

Romano thought of the stick-up-his-ass British man, talking to 'fairies and unicorns'. "You're right about that."

Footsteps coming closer to him, Romano opened his eyes to see the America pull a chair over next to the cot.

"I'd rather have a real doctor or a pretty nurse do this." Romano stated coldly.

"Well, they're all busy." America said as he pulled the gauze. "Hold out your wrist."

Romano complied to the order and watched as the American wrapped his wrist. Silence befell them, but not as awkward as before.

"There!" America said with much accomplishment.

Romano looked at his wrapped wrist. "You know," He replied. "You're bad at wrapping bandages."

America looked offended. "I am not!"

Romano rolled his eyes.

"So," America said. "You're worried about your brother?"

Romano's eyes widened. "… I guess I am." Romano admitted eyes examining the bandaged wrist again. "We've been part and taken advantage of for most of our lives."

America looked at Romano's solemn face. "… Oh." America replied, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

"… I swear," He said, his hands balling into fists. "If that damn potato bastard hurts my brother…" Romano's voice trailed off.

As the silence settled between them, Romano closed his eyes. However, feeling fingers loosening his tie and unbuttoning shirt buttons, his eyes shot open.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Romano screamed as he tried to push America away.

"Hey, stop it!" America retorted, trying to calm Romano down.

"Why, so you can just take advantage of me!?" Romano spat as he stood up, stilling fighting the American.

"No!" America shouted back. "You're wounded, aren't you!?"

"I'm fine, bastard!" Romano shouted as he succeeded in pushing America away. However the force also caused him to fall backwards and hit a container with medical surgery utensils.

As he fell onto the floor, Romano braced himself for sharp needles and scissors to impact with him. After having not feeling shots of pain for a minute, Romano opened his eyes only to meet azure ones.

"You okay?" America asked, as he winced a bit.

Romano just stared in bewilderment, mouth gaping open. America looked down at him, waiting for answer.

"G-get off!" Romano finally replied as he half-heartedly pushed the American's chest.

As America tried to get up, his left hand brushed past Romano's curl as the other brushed against his thigh. Romano's eyes widened with the slight touches, heat rising to his face.

As America stood up and brushed himself up, he held out his hand to the Italian. After a brief moment the brunette took his hand, pulling him up close to himself. America grinned at Romano, who averted his eyes away.

"Hey, bastard." Romano said quietly. "Are you okay?"

Taken a bit back with Romano's comment, America stared at him. "Of course!" America said. "I'm the hero, after all!" And with that, America ruffled Romano's hair.

"Damn it, stop!" Romano said as he tried to swat the hand away, but it was useless.

Romano tried to back away from the touch, but ended up trapping himself against a wall.

America stopped ruffling the Italian's hair, to see the flushed face of the other. "Hey, are you okay?" America asked; worry filling his voice, not even noticing that they had moved. "Are you sick?"

Romano couldn't reply to the American's question, trying to keep moans from escaping his mouth. _"Damn it! I don't want this; not with this idiot!"_ Romano screamed in his mind. Romano returned to reality to only to come face to face with America.

"You alright?" He asked eyes filled with worry. "Your face is flushed." He felt America's fingers run through his hair again, touching his curl.

"No, I'm not okay!" Romano said; his voice strangled in an attempt to keep traitorous pants and moans from escaping.

"Then-" America started, but was cut off by Romano's mouth on his. America froze as the Italian's arms wrapped around his neck.

Romano pulled away from the American. "This is all your fault." Romano looked down at the floor.

America's eyes were wide, but he snapped out of his shocked state. "I'm sorry."

Romano was still staring holes in the floor. _"Damn it… Why is my heart beating out of control? And for this idiot?"_

Romano didn't know how he ended up on the floor again with America above him. "Damn it! Get off!" He protested as he squirmed underneath the American.

America just stared down at the Italian. "Stop staring at me damn it!"

"Why?" Romano heard America say, his breath tickling the sensitive curl.

Romano kneed the inside of America's thigh, switching their positions. Romano panted as he stared at America, who was smirking. "Because-"

"Because of this?" America asked as he stroked the curl. Romano moaned in pleasure at the touch. America smirked as he sat up, causing Romano to sit on his lap.

Romano clenched onto the American's shirt as he crashed his lips to America's, the blonde taking full advantage of the situation. Tongues locked in an intense battle for dominance.

Romano ran his hands along America's chest, as America's held onto his waist. Romano grinded against America's lap, trying to weaken the other in their battle. America pulled away as his hips bucked up, sending waves of pleasure up Romano's back.

* * *

**... And that's when I became too embarrassed to even continue... ^///^; Gah! How can people write smut without nose bleeding!? O.o;**

**... Please review, even if you hated this!! ^^; ... And I do plan on continuing this... ^///^; Oh! And if the characters seemed way too OOC, you can throw... potatoes or whatever at me in your review! (Like I said earlier, first time writing smut and I chickened out XP )**


	2. The Deed

**Author's Note: Omigosh! You all better love me for finishing this!! XD Thank you to all who reviewed, faved, alerted, and love this story! If it wasn't for you all, then I'd be crying in a corner right now. =0 Okay so this is probably the worst major smut scene ever! I'm sorry, like I said first time writing smut plus I half-assed the sex scene~ D= And again, sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Warnings: Sex, Romano's potty mouth, America (being seme!? O.o;), Romano's hair curl, etc. Reader's descretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia and its lovely characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

It Just… Happened (pt 2)

"F-fuck…" Romano breathed as he recovered from the sudden movement from America.

"… I'm pretty sure you said this earlier but," America said as looked at the Italian. "It's your fault."

"Shut up." Romano panted as his hands explored America's chest. His hands, however, were trapped as America grabbed his wrists.

America pulled Romano's wrists above his head and forced the Italian onto the ground. America smirked at Romano, who just glared at the American. As Romano was about to protest, America tugged on the curl once again. Romano shuddered as America's other hand continued unbuttoning Romano's shirt.

Romano struggled, trying to release his wrists from America's grasp, but it was no use. As America unbuttoned the last button on Romano's shirt, an idea popped into his head, causing him to smirk. As Romano opened his mouth to say something, America's mouth was on his again. America let go of Romano's wrists and grasped his waist.

Not breaking the kiss, America picked up Romano, who had wrapped his legs around America's waist and his hands cupping America's face, as he walked towards the cot. Placing Romano on the cot, America removed his bomber jacket and dropped it onto the floor. America proceeded to crawl onto the cot, with Romano scooting backwards until he felt the wall behind him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Romano shouted as he tried to push the American away, realizing the position they were in.

"Eh!?" America exclaimed, a bit confused about what Romano had just shouted. "But you weren't yelling at me earlier, so I thought you wanted this."

Romano resisted the urge to punch America in the face, however maybe punching him would have been better. At that moment, America had started stroking Romano's hair curl and nipping at his exposed neck. Romano felt all of his resolve go out the window.

"D-damn it, s-stop i-it." Romano moaned as America removed his uniform jacket and tie.

America continued to nip at Romano's neck, earning him moans of pleasure from the Italian. America had moved his mouth lower, making a trail of kisses down to Romano's nipple, where he sucked and bit the skin around it.

"A-ah!" Romano moaned out. "T-that h-hurt!"

America lapped at the abused skin and blew on it as his hands removed Romano's unbuttoned shirt. Romano winced and cursed himself for being weak. His hands started to unbutton and remove America's shirt.

America's left hand roamed down to Romano's pants and undid his belt, the pant button and zipper following soon after. Romano cupped America's face and crashed their lips together. As they fought for dominance, they removed the rest of each other's clothing.

America broke their fiery kiss and put his fingers near Romano's mouth. "Suck." He ordered, and Romano understood.

As he covered America's fingers with saliva, Romano decided to cause some mischief. He bit America's finger.

"Ouch!" America hissed as he pulled his fingers out of Romano's mouth, as Romano smirked. "You do realize that you need punishment, right?" America smirked.

"Ooh, I'm so scared~!" Romano said sarcastically, his smirk never faltering. "What are you gonna do? Fuck the shit out of me?"

America stared at Romano blankly and pulled up his tie. "No, good guess though." America said as he pinned Romano's wrists together and tied them. "You can't touch my awesome heroic chest anymore!" America smirked as Romano stared wide eyed at him.

"… Damn it." Romano whispered as he looked away from the American.

"Are you ready?"

"Wha- FUCK!" Romano shouted as he felt America push a finger into his entrance and started pressing in and out. "At least warn me, bastard!" Romano hissed through moans.

"Okay." America said. "Warning you right now."

"Kay." Romano muttered as he braced himself for another finger.

And it continued like that until Romano's entrance was stretched enough.

"Okay, you ready?" America asked, a gleam in his azure eyes.

"Yeah." Romano mumbled as he looped his arms around America's neck. _Damn bastard… Tying my wrists together…_

As America entered Romano, just the heat and tightness almost made him come at that moment, but that would have ruined the mood. As America thrust in and out, he pumped Romano's erection in time.

Romano moaned with pure pleasure as America thrust in and out of him. His breaths became shorter and more frequent, signaling that the end was near; the same for America. As they were on the verge of coming, America kissed Romano as they both came and moaned each other's names.

America removed himself from Romano and collapsed on the cot next to him. Both men panted heavily, the smell of sex thickening the air around them. They stared at each other without a word.

"Th-thanks." Romano breathed heavily.

"No problem." America replied as he brushed some of Romano's hair out of his face.

Azure eyes locked on hazel ones, both never looking away from each other.

Romano felt tired and dizzy, and looked at America's smiling face. In a few moments, everything went black.

* * *

**Please review even if you hated it!!**

**Again, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC and/or if the smut was not smutty enough for your liking.**


	3. The Aftermath: Romano's POV

**Author's Note: Woot! Yes, I'm really happy that I've actually finished this story! XD Well here's part 3 for you all! This time, it's in Romano's POV (point of view). Again, I'm sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. Enjoy!**

**EDIT 7/27/10: Updated and fixed a few things.**

**Warnings: Romano's potty mouth, England's glares, America laughing, beat up Germany, and a poor crying Veneziano (N. Italy).**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia and its lovely characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The Aftermath

The first thing that I noticed when I awoke was the missing of _his_ warmth. As I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes, I noticed that I was in a different room and I was fully dressed.

_Was it all just a dream?_

I yawned and stretched a bit before mentally cursing myself for dreaming about something so disgusting. However my train of thought was interrupted as the door opened.

"Good morning!" America exclaimed as he walked towards me. "You feeling better?"

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. "Where the hell are we?" I shouted, while glaring at the stupid American.

His smile faltered a bit, before it returned. "Well, since we were in a medical room, I decided to take you home~!" America flashed one of his hero grins at me as I glared at him in return.

Wait a minute… Did he just say… "You brought me home?" I asked my voice loosing it's sternness at the end.

America just smiled his idiotic smile as I mentally screamed. "Get out!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and started to push him out the door. Unfortunately, he didn't budge, not even one fucking bit.

"Augh!" I shouted in anger. "Why the hell won't you move?"

"I'm sorry." America said as he looked down at me. "Are you pushing me? If you are, you're really weak!" I kicked him in the shin. "Crap!"

"Who's weak now?" I asked as I smirked at him.

Note to self, make sure never to smirk around America. Apparently he thought that me smirking meant that he could tug on my hair curl.

"Damn it!" I shouted, blood rushing to my face. "Will you stop that already?" I swatted his hand away.

"Aw! But you seemed like you didn't mind yesterday!" America whined, pretending to feel hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "Crybaby," I said as I walked past a stupefied American. "If you're staying here at least be useful and cook me something." I said from the attached bathroom.

"I already tried." I heard him say. "But you don't have any hamburger meat."

I almost choked on air when he said that. "Why the hell would I have hamburger meat, bastard!" I yelled as I ran into the room, causing myself to run into America.

America caught my arm and pulled me into an embrace. "You know, you should really watch your language." He kissed the top of my head as I struggled to push him away.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, finally being able to push him away. "I don't know whose worse; you or Spain?"

America took a step away from me, looking truly hurt. I glared at him, the sight almost causing me to apologize. However, I decided that he came in here for a reason. "Why are you here?" I asked looking away and trying to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest.

America looked at me in confusion, and then realization dawned on him. "Oh, right!" America said as he struggled to collect his thoughts. "Let's see… What was it again?" He mumbled to himself.

I'm serious this guy is way dumber than I am. "What is it, damn bastard?" I shouted in annoyance.

"Temper, temper." America said as he waved his fore-finger in my face. I mumbled something about him telling me what to do, but he didn't hear me. "Oh! Yeah, I came in here to tell you that we're going north!" America said in triumph as he struck his 'hero' pose.

I sighed at the enthusiasm in his voice. "Do you really have to be so annoying this early?"

"But it's noon."

"Shit! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I shouted as I grabbed him by his tie and dragged him out the door.

"Hey, Romano, that hurts~!" He whined as we ascended down the stairs. "You seemed so tired, that I didn't have the heart to wake you." America paused. "Plus, you looked too cute to wake up and I wanted to kiss you awake." I heard him mumble under his breath.

I slapped him for that disgusting remark and stomped away in anger.

* * *

As walked up towards the door, I could already hear my brother's whining voice.

"Why did we have to come here?" I asked, more to myself than America. I put my hands in my pocket and looked down as America knocked on the door.

"Well, aren't you worried about your brother?" America asked, a matter-of-fact tone showing up at the end.

My mouth opened in pure amazement. "How the hell-"

"I could tell from your reaction yesterday." America smiled at me. "And I kinda asked you last night when you fell asleep along with directions to your house!" America smiled nervously at me as he rubbed the back of his head.

"… You what!" I shouted as I grabbed him by his neck and proceeded to strangle him, but-

"What the blazes are you doing to America!" England just had to ruin it.

I stared at him as America smiled and waved. England glared at me as if I were touching one of his belongings. I let go, not letting my gaze falter.

"Hey Iggy!" America said as he saluted the older nation.

"Heaven's sake, America, my name is England! Not Iggy!" England huffed, his accent grating my nerves.

As America was about to reply, we heard the hurried footsteps of Veneziano as he ran towards us.

"Fratello!" He exclaimed in joy as he tackled me to the ground.

"Get off you idiot!" I screamed.

"Eh? B-but fratello it's been so long since I've seen you!" Veneziano whined, looking disappointed.

I heard America snicker and I gave him a death glare. England cleared his throat to catch our attention. "Veneziano, wouldn't it be better if you let our guests inside?" He suggested.

"What do you mean by "our"?" I muttered under my breath, but England heard me.

"Ve! That's a great idea!" Veneziano said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me inside, America's booming laughter the only thing that I could hear.

* * *

It had been a while since we first entered the house, but nothing was going nowhere fast. First off, whenever my eyes just so happened to wander onto America, he would always smirk and wink at me. Second, England kept glaring at me as if he knew what "deed" America and I had done. And lastly, my brother kept wincing every few seconds, as if he was hurt. That's when I noticed it.

Veneziano had a bandage on his cheek.

I stared at if for a while, America and England had left a minute before leaving my brother and myself alone. Straying away from his random blabbering about pasta, Veneziano noticed that I was staring at his cheek.

"Is there something wrong, Romano?" He asked, pretending not to know.

"I know you know about it." I replied. "What the hell happened to your cheek?"

Veneziano looked depressed after I said that. _What? Is it that bad to where my normally hyperactive annoying little brother would be depressed?_ "What happened?" I pressed on sternly, determined to get an answer.

"Um…" Veneziano said as tears began to form in his eyes. _Oh God, no…_ "G-Germany h-hit-t m-me~" Veneziano sobbed as he began to hiccup.

I have no clue about what type of face I made, but hopefully it showed the burning rage that I felt at that moment. I hugged my brother, something that I normally wouldn't do, and started to rub his back. "That damn potato bastard…" I muttered lowly. "He'll pay for this…" At that moment, I felt eyes on me; but when I looked up, no one was there.

* * *

Finally, the war in Europe had ended. I felt a bit anxious as I sat in the meeting room. I wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

There wasn't a real need for us to be there, but my brother insisted on coming saying that it's only right. I huffed and leaned back in my chair staring at the ceiling, trying to tear my attention away from the stupid meeting.

Only two of the Allies were there: France and Russia. The others were fighting Japan as we spoke.

France and Russia were discussing on what happens to the Axis, meaning Germany and Prussia. We had surrendered and joined the Allies and by we I mean myself, my brother was too loyal to that potato bastard to betray him until he hit him.

That pissed me off, but I just sat there pretending not to care. The door opened and in walks the two brothers. Prussia smirking like the asshole he is and the potato bastard with bandages wrapped around his head and his arm in a sling. I felt a twinge of satisfaction and disappointment run through me as I watched the potato bastard limp slightly as he walked towards France and Russia.

Just as France opened his open, the door flung open and in walked England, smelling of blood.

"England, what a surprise." France said smirking a bit.

"Just get on with the meeting France, I need to go help America as fast as I can."

That statement caught my attention as I looked towards the two blonde nations.

England glared at me through the whole meeting and as soon as it was finished, England hurried out the door. France went into another room and Russia and Prussia left for Russia's place. That left us with potato bastard, who had walked up to us.

"Ve~! Germany, what happened to you?" Veneziano asked with real concern. Really? Is my brother that stupid?

"I'm so sorry, Veneziano." Potato bastard said with melancholy in his voice. "I'm truly sorry."

Veneziano looked at him with tears in his eyes, and then hugged him. "It's okay, Germany!"

"No, it's not okay." He replied. "You shouldn't hurt the ones you love. And I know that now."

I couldn't take it any longer, this scenario before me was making me sick. "Oi, potato bastard!" I caught their attention. "Who did that to you?" I asked with a curious expression on my face.

He looked at me as if he were waiting for me to say something rude to him. Veneziano started to open his mouth, but he silenced him. "A-America did this to me and told me that." He looked down at him and hugged him.

At that moment, everything fell into place. It was America who helped me. It America who was there that night. It was America who took me home. It was America watching my brother and myself that day. It was America who only knew that I wanted to hurt Germany. It all made sense; America was there.

My heart pounded faster and at that moment I realized…

I'm in love… With America…

… Shit…

* * *

**Yay! It's finished! ... Yet I feel like it's just begun. With that being said, would you all be interested in me continuing this story through Romano's POV? It'd be a sequel or continuation of this story.**

**Please review! Even if you hated it and please tell me if you want me to continue!**

**Thanks for reading~! =]**


End file.
